fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena
Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena or simply Nintendium '''is a game developed by Nintendo and TeamTiger. Its a MOBA with Only-Nintendo characters, items, maps, and other related stuff in the game that will come so far only on Wii U (And Wii 2 also ). The game has frequent updates that add characters, skins, modes, etc. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other MOBAS, and has a third person view like some of them. You move your character with the Left Joystick ( ) and clicking it will make you jump, move the camera with the Right Joystick ( ), Soreboard with Basic Attacks with , select your abilities with (1st), (2nd), (3rd) and (Ultimate), then use them with or cancel them with , use the for Actives and Consumables (Potions-like items), for the Menu and for Store. Other functions like Map, Active/Consumable Selection, etc. are in the Gamepad. There is going to be a Friend List also, you can add any user you want and if they accept, you become his friend. You can block people if you dont want to be his friend. Parties are a group of friends that can be created and play in the same matches Gamemodes '''Arena ''(v.0.1)'' is the same as some other MOBAS, a 5v5 where you try to keep minions out of your base. If a big number of minions get to your cave and enter, your team will lose. The mode is based on the Metroid Universe. Every team has a base where they respawn, buy items and recover health. There will be six boosts at the map. Damage Boost, Mana Boost and Attack Speed Boost. Capture the Flag (v.0.1) is not the type of gamemode you think when you hear the word MOBA, but in this case, you will. Its a 5v5 gamemode based on mixed games, you need to get to the enemie base and get their Power Star, when you get it you need to run to your base to get the point of captured their "flag". Once some team gets to 5 Points, the game ends. Legend (v.0.1) its a mode with the map based on the Pokemon world, you and your team (3v3) need to protect your Dialga or Palkia (You will have one of them in your base randomly) and if one of them die, you will now need to protect your Arceus or your Giratina, if your Main Pokemon (Giratina-Arceus) dies, you lose. The map has three lines, so the enemie players can come from the right, left or the middle. You need to attack their Pokemons and protect yours too. There will be minions too that will try to get into your enemie's base to help you. Triforce (v.0.4) ''its a mode that is really similar to Legend, but bigger. In this mode, instead of 3v3, its 4v4, your Guardian Protectors are in this case, Aquamentus (Green or Red), and your Guardian its a Dodongo (Yellow or Red). Instead of just three straight lines, there are three big lanes with many paths, a single lines is divided on two lanes that connect with other ones making a big map. There is also Boosts in the sides of the maps to gain if you kill a Miniboss: Stalfos (Mana), Moblin (Damage), Poe (Speed). Every Boost has 1 Minute of Duration and they respawn every 5 Minutes. An exclusive feature about the mode are the Darknuts and Mighty Darknuts, a Darknut of your team and of the enemy team will appear everytime a certain number of enemies minions it's defeated (100 Minions), they will try to destroy Towers, Aquamentus or even the Dodongo. In the center of the map, there's a Mighty Darknut that won't attack until someone attacks him, if a team beats him, a Darknut will appear for that team, acts like a regular Darknut. The Mighty Darknut respawns at the center of the map every 15 minutes. When a team destroys the Guardian, game over. '''Surprise Mode' (v.1.0) replaced Adventure Mode in the 1.0 Update. Surprise Mode changes everyday, in this mode, players will play matches with special rules or events, some of them could be tiny changes and other ones can be crazy events. This matches will give the same amount of PP and Stars as a normal match. The gameplay could be based on Legend, Triforce, Arena or Capture the Flag. The final mode, isnt really a gamemode, its Practice Mode (v.0.1), you can play with any character you want even if you dont have them purchased. You can play with a limit of 10 people in the same game, however, there is no rewards or experience gained when you kill some player or some bot, because its practice. There will be a bot, Waluigi, if you attack him, he will start chasing you and trying to kill you. There is going to be Turorials also, one of this for each mode. If you finish the tutorial match for the first time you will get +100 PP Power Points & Stars Every match you complete, you gain experience to level up, Gaming Legend Points, to get a level of Gaming Legend to your current character, and Power Points, that helps you to buy new characters, skins or Player Icons. When you win a match you get +50 PP, when you lose, you also get Power Points, but only +20 PP, when you get a Gaming Legend level to one of your characters the game gives you +100 PP, and when you level up from level 1-10 it gives you +100 PP, from level 11-20, +150 PP, and from 21 to 30, +200 PP, the game also can award you from getting Achievements with some extra PP, Easy Achievements give you +30 PP, Normal Achievements, +60 PP and Hard Ones give you +90 PP. The Stars are an alternative paying system. Instead of purchasing a character with 4600 PP you will be able to purchase it with 200 Stars. If a character cost 2600 PP (Like Olimar and Luigi) they will only cost 150 Stars. They are are many methods to get Stars, the easiest way its just winning matches. If you win a match you will get 1 Star, if you make a TripleKill you will get an extra Star, if you make a QuadraKill you get another extra Star and one more with a PentaKill. This method may sound slow, and it can be, so they are other methods. Sometimes, in special events, the release day of an important game or something like that you will have the possibility of earning up to 300 Stars! Of course if you dont wanna wait you can always get Stars by paying with real money. Features *Friend List where you can add up to 100 people * Matches from 1v1 to even 5v5! * Custom Rooms to play with your rules! *Two paying systems: Power Points and Stars * 5 Different Classes (Assasin, Hunter, Warrior, Mage and Tank) Playable Characters The Players will have 5 Free Characters for every account, but they will need to buy the other ones to play with them. They are 5 Classes also: Assasin, Hunter, Warrior, Mage and Tank. And they are 2 types of attacks: Melee Attacks and Ranged Attacks. The newest Characters cost 1100 PP in their first release. There are at the moment, 8 Assasins, 7 Hunters, 9 Mages, 9 Tanks and 8 Warriors, the goal is to have at the end 9 characters for every Class. You will have one free character of every class in the game, a tank (DK), a warrior (Link), an assasin (Mario), a mage (Pikachu) and a hunter (Waluigi), the players can also have costumes for the characters they like by using skins. Skins cost from 2500 PP or 100 Stars to 3600 or 200 stars. Some Skins can be given away for free on special events. Skins They are three types of skins: *'Recolor Skins: '''They cost 9500 PP or 200 Stars, they are usually the same model with different colors. *'Upgrade Skins: 'They cost 250 Stars, they usually add armor, different costumes or outfits. *'Special Skins: '''They cost 400 Stars, they change the model of a character. 64 Skins The 64 Skins are a different of type of Skins you can get, when you hit Gaming Legend at Level V (5) with a character, you will be able to buy this type of skins, like their name would suggest, they are in 64-Bit! Thats right! You can see your characters, and others can too, like in the Nintendo 64! All the characters, even the ones that didnt had a 64 version of themselves will have this type of Skins! This Skin Types cost 12500 Power Points or 200 Stars. To see a better definition of the gameplay of each character, check out the following pages: *Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena/Tanks *Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena/Mages *Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena/Warriors *Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena/Hunters *Nintendium: The Nintendo Legends' Arena/Assasins Update History Poll What do you think of Nintendium? Its Awesome! :D Its really good :) It could be better :l Meh :/ Category:MOBA Category:TeamTiger Category:Upcoming Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Wii U Games